The Face In The Mirror
by Orchestra-Eight
Summary: Blaine woo's Kurt with the help of New Directions. Fluffy Klaine One-shot! A songfic to "The Face" by RyanDan


I first heard this song today, and I shamelessly fell in love with it. Look it up "The Face"-RyanDan. Also look up Love Lost by Dance Precisions of youtube, which is where I found the song. The dancers are absolutely fantastic and I cried right through till the end.

Some fluffyness for you :)

* * *

It had been two weeks since Kurt had returned from Dalton. Although he regretted leaving his best friend behind, he had missed the dysfunctional family they called New Directions too much for him to be able to cope with the school's conforming atmosphere. The goodbye had been hard as Blaine had close to tears, and Kurt himself had full out sobbed onto the shorter boy's navy blazer. The time spent apart had been limited at Dalton, and now faced with the fact that he had spent two whole weeks without Blaine just left Kurt returning to the loneliness he had felt months before. Although they texted and called each other, it wasn't the same and Kurt was left longing for a glimpse of Blaine's heart-warming grin.

The next day, a Friday, was a typical day in many ways. Kurt went to school, got slushied, grabbed his books, was shoved forcefully into a locker door and went to class, the list repeating between each of his periods. By the end of the day, the small counter-tenor was tired, frustrated, and ready to let loose some of his emotion in glee. He sighed heavily as he walked down the hallway, linking arms with Mercedes along the way and smiling at his gal-pal. When they arrived everyone was present but Mr. Schue, so they sat at the front of the room and waited for their teacher.

When Mr. Schue finally ran into the room, he was dishevelled and erratically adjusted his tie to its rightful spot. He grinned up at his students who were taking in his untidy appearance. "Sorry, I'm late guys, but...I got a little...um...distracted," he stated, floundering over the words it seemed he was choosing very carefully. "So I know its last minute but we're going the auditorium. I have a little surprise."

Kurt walked into the darkness, noticing that the usually open curtain was now closed and even the lights used to help you find a seat were off, drenching the room in complete darkness except for the light of his fellow classmates phones. As everyone searched for seats, Kurt walked straight up to the front, pulling Mercedes gently by her arm. He took a seat front and centre, and started texting Blaine on his phone to pass the time.

If Kurt had been paying attention maybe he would have seen the curtain open, and maybe he would have seen the boy sitting on the stage at the piano. But Kurt didn't have to see him to know him, the deep tenor voice that sang the words to the beautiful piano melody was recognizable enough.

"Traveler of the great divides. Vagrant on a path to life." Kurt's head jolted upwards, his eyes widening and mouth opening into a silent O, only to spread into the largest smile any of his friends had ever seen. "Everyday feels a little closer, to where it is that you're headed for. Given to a hope of so much more."Kurt smiled softly up at tenor, the light in the small boys eyes reflected in the deep brown irises of the performers. "For every time you fall apart, there'll be a soul to guide your journey." The counter-tenor rose from his seat, running purely on instinct as he stepped up onto the stage, blue-green eyes never leaving brown. He stood at the end of the piano, and simply watched the boy he had grown to know so well get lost in the emotion of the music. "But if you choose to turn away, there in the mirror, you'll see my face…..You'll see my face."As if Kurt knew what the older boy was thinking he sang the next line, the words coming from both memory and his heart. "Think you're on this road alone, looking for a truth untold. Many times you've been close to breaking, giving up and letting go. Something inside says it's not over."

He grinned brilliantly, his white teeth on display for the world to see. Kurt forgot about the people watching and forgot about giving a show. "For every time you fall apart, there'll be a soul to guide your journey, but if you choose to turn away," for once Kurt let go of his loneliness and just let himself feel, "There in the mirror, you'll see my face…"

They're two voices blended so shamelessly and beautifully that Kurt could feel his eyes water as his remaining emotion was let out. "And when the world crowds your space, remember days when noise was silent. No empty vows, loveless displays, just a sense of knowing, you'd see my face."

Kurt couldn't help but blush as the boy stood and came over to him. Cupping the counter-tenors face the boy sang the final line. "You'd see my face."

Kurt only said one word, one syllable before he was swept up in a kiss, his knees going weak and his heart beating restlessly in his chest as New Directions cheered in the background.

"Blaine."

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Feel free to tell me houw much! R&R!


End file.
